Pokemon Adventures
by CreepaMonTraina
Summary: A spin-off of the original pokemon anime. Title has been fixed.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Disclaimer alert! I do not own pokemon or have any power in game freak/Nintendo. I am just a fan with a fanfic to write! I give you imaginary cookies =]

Pokemon Adventures Ch. 1

Sabrina confidently strode down route 1. Though, her confidence was slightly drained from the fact Oak didn't have any pokemon at all left for her. When, suddenly, a small brown critter popped out of the bushes. Sabrina gaped at the creature she saw before her. One of the rarest non-legendary pokemon, Eevee! Without a second thought, she drew back one of her pokeballs and yelled: "Eevee! You're mine!" The pokeball spun through the air and struck the pokemon in the forehead. Surprised, the small pokemon reached a paw for its forehead, accidently allowing itself to be drawn into the pokeball. Sabrina held her fingers crossed as the ball wobbled back and forth. At last, it halted. "YEESSS! I did it! I caught Eevee!" Sabrina released her new catch. The Eevee looked up at her expectantly. "I'm gonna call you Muffin!" The Eevee squeaked with delight. By then they were at a mouth of a large forest. "Finally! We're at the… VIRIDIAN FOREST?!

Thnx for reading. Leave opinions in comments!

=]


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Drowzee

Disclaimer Time! Like I said, I don't have any power in Nintendo or Gamefreak. I am only writing this for other's enjoyment. Feel free to ask any questions in the comments below! If I see any, I'll try my best to answer! Enjoy!

Sabrina stood shuddering before the dark woods. Now, if one was like her, and had read the tale: Hypno's Lullaby, you would be terrified to enter dark woods. Muffin playfully nudged her. "You're right Muffin! We can't be scared now!" And, in spite of herself, she bravely marched into the deep wood. Muffin crept beside her as the duo wandered about the woods. Sabrina finally saw a movement in the tall grass around them. "A pokemon!" She cried. "Let's go get it, Muffin!" The Eevee lunged into the bushes were there was rustling motions. Muffin squeaked and Sabrina decided to go in after him. There before her lay a very wounded Drowzee. He wore a fringed green bandana, so he was apparently owned. "But why would he be here?" Sabrina asked herself. Preparing for the Drowzee's resistance, she placed a pokeball near him. Instead the wounded Drowzee slowly reached out and tapped the center of the pokeball. The pokeball drew it inside. "I can take him to the pokemon center. Come on, Muffin." Soon they had left the forest, and somehow found their way to Pewter City and she and Muffin went to find the center. When they finally found their way to it, the two friends ran inside. "Help! We have an emergency!" She opened the ball and showed the nurse. "Right." she said "We're right on it." She took the Drowzee and went into the back ERR room. While waiting, Muffin tried to amuse her. However, her nerves were so strained she did not laugh. Then, irritated he couldn't make her laugh he stuck his head underground like an ostrich. Nurse joy came out and said the pokemon is actually owned. "Really? Who's his trainer?" Sabrina asked. "His trainer…"


	3. Chapter 3: Focus and Caidence

DISCLAIMER! Thanks for all this awesome support of Dark Drowzee! If I were able to give you guys cookies, I would! I'm so glad no one got too upset about chapter 1 being waaaayyy too short. I didn't have all that much time on my hands so I apoligze for that. =]

"A boy named Dason." "Really?! Cried Sabrina. "I'd like to give him a piece of my mind!" All of a sudden, a 10-year-old girl ran into the center "Hello, I'm Caidence. My brother is looking for his Drowzee, have you seen him? His name is Focus." "Why y-you?! You and your brother are beasts!" "What?!" Caidence asked. "Why could you say that? I had come because my brother forced me! I don't think poor Focus deserves such a horrible trainer!" "O-h. I'm sorry. As an apology, would you like to come with me on my journey?" Sabrina asked. "Uhhh… Sure!" said Caidence. "I love Focus, but even surgery is more helpful for his life then being with my scumbag brother!" The two girls broke into laughter. "Okay, bye Joy!" Said Sabrina as she waved to the kind nurse. When suddenly, she heard a buzzing pokemon cry. Sabrina turned and saw Focus, several bandages covering his many scars and his left arm in a sling. "Drowwzeee…" he said. Caidence smiled. I think he wants to go with you. "Really?" Instead of Caidence answering, Focus did. He ran into Sabrina's arms and laid his head on her sholder. Muffin ran out of the center with a smile on his furry face. Dirt and cement crumbs clung to his fur from his "anger coping" incident. Muffin yipped at the new additions to the team. Caidence said: "Would you like to get your first badge with me? " You bet your good Arceus I do! What kinda gym are we talking about?" "Rock."


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Happenings

DISCLAIMING LIKE A NAG! Yolo! It's CreeperMonTrainer! I apologize for fanfics looking so short, but I write differently from most of the lovely folks on here, so they seem shorter. Send me a review or question and I will answer or reply any I find interesting so ask away!

"Rock?! Cried Sabrina. How can Focus and Muffin stand up to that?"

Caidence smiled sweetly. "Well," She tossed a pokeball. Out came a Machop. "We can make it a double battle. Fighting pokemon are super-strong against Rock-types. Strong fists smash rocks." "Great!" Said Sabrina. "I guess Focus should participate, too I guess his special attack Confusion should have a slight advantage." Focus let out a joyful screech. The two healed at the Pokemon center and went for the gym and threw open the doors. "A double battle, Brock! Caidence yelled. "Geodude and Onix against our Drowzee and Machop!" Without a word, Brock stood from where he sat and slung two pokeballs. They released a Geodude and Onix. The two girls did the same, releasing Focus and Minnacoo, that Machop she had. "Minnacoo! Charge a Focus Punch!" "Focus! Use Protect for the team!" The two attacks were charged and formed. The following turn Minnacoo obliterated the Geodude with his Focus Punch. Suddenly, Brock's Onix's eyes became a dark auora, and reached down and began to strangle Minnacoo. He wheezed in pain as he struggled to cry for help. Every battle contestant gasped in shock. "Onix, stop!" Brock yelled. In return, Onix grumbled in rage. "I can't control him!" He shouted. Suddenly, Focus yelped in panic. He began to charge an incredible beam for a level seven Drowzee. The Onix howled as the light from the beam blasted him with a blinding flash. When the light cleared, they all saw the Onix's eyes cleared. Minnacoo moaned weakly, out of Onix's grasp. Brock strode over to them. "Thank you for cleansing Onix's mind. You deserve this badge." The two reicved Boulderbadges. They shouted happily.


	5. Chapter 5: Mount Moon

INTRO! I would like to personally thank one of my followers, ruggler345! They gave me a nice compliment and a question I can happily answer! Well, Sabrina is not the gym leader in her earlier life. She was named for a Crobat of mine. Please, feel free to ask anything about the story you don't understand.

The two friends walked out of the gym together, feeling fear at what had just happened. "H-how?" Sabrina asked, her voice shuddering with fear. "Why did Onix lash out like that? H-his eyes went black and red and he tried to strangle Minnacoo!" "I don't understand this..." Caidence spoke softly, to try and hide the worry in her voice. However, she didn't succeed. "I think we should get to the Pokemon Center. Even Focus looks weak."

After the long trip to the Center, the girls made their way to their next destination, Mount Moon. "Mount Moon…"Said Sabrina, awe in her voice. "I've heard many tales about this place, but I've never actually seen it." "Me either." Said Caidence. "Well, we should discover this place for ourselves and get in there!"

Inside Mount Moon, It was pitch-black. None of the girls or pokemon could see two feet in front of them! "Do you know where to go, Caidence? "NO, Isn't it obvious enough? If you or the pokemon can't see, I can't either. Sheesh!" Caidence retorted." "FINE." Said Sabrina. Muffin, taking the opportunity that no one could see him, turned to Focus and did the "cukoo" sign. Focus chuckled.

Suddenly, a Zubat divebomded Muffin. "Muffin!" Sabrina yelped. "Muffin, Covet!" The Eevee did so, knocking the Zubat on the ground, unconscious. Caidence looked at her. "What?" Asked Sabrina. "Well, Isn't it your perfect time to catch a new pokemon?" Caidence responded. "A Zubat?! No Way!" Sabrina said, shocked. "They're so weak! "Yes but also loyal, they'll never give up on you, no matter what the consequences." Caidence said." I'll say it again… NO WAY." Sabrina snorted. As she walked away, Caidence stayed behind. "It's okay," She said to the Zubat. "I'll take care of you." Then, she threw a pokeball and captured it.

"C-caidence? You might to come and see this…" "What is it, Sabrina?"

END OF CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON!


	6. Chapter 6: Mystery at Mount Moon

Intro! Hi, Creep back again, with an all-new fanfic chapter! Once again I have no rights to what I'm writing about. I just love pokemon and want about to write it.

Caidence ran up next to Sabrina, shocked to see what was in front of her. A few Team Rocket goons were sitting around a large, whirring, machine. Around them were a couple Eeveeloutions with the same dark auora over their eyes. "All right!" Said a short grunt. "If we can corrupt all the Eeveeloutions we can use their ultimate element beam to take over the world!" He looked over to see Muffin. "And we'll start with that runt!"

Muffin squeaked and ran for the exit of the small cave room. "Get'm!" Cried each grunt. The Espeon and Glaceon pounced on the girls and their pokemon. Focus and Minnacoo rushed them to defend their trainers. Sabrina ran out of the inner cave to find Muffin. He was cowering behind a boulder, whimpering.

"Think fast!" Sabrina shouted, slinging Muffin into the room. He crashed into the Glaceon's forehead. It slid to the floor, unconscious. 'Wow," Said Caidence. "Good shot." Focus rushed the Espeon, slamming it into the wall. "Darnit!" Hollered one of the taller grunts, as the group ran out of the cave. Sabrina neared the machine and flipped the switch. The black auora around the two pokemon's eyes disappeared.

"This machine must have something to do with the creepy auora." Caidence said. "Well, now that all this huplah is through, we should get going." Sabrina spoke to hide her concern. The two continued until the exit of the cave was in sight. When they had arrived outside of the mountain, they began along the path to Cerulean city.

Along the way, the girls stopped by the fighting tutors' training cliff and taught their pokemon some great moves. "Well, let's head to the next gym," Sabrina said.


End file.
